


Hard Wired Reflex

by Siilence



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Frottage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tickling, as in an established safe word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siilence/pseuds/Siilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos discovers that Cecil's ticklishness runs in an interesting direction. (previously posted to kinkvale, freshened up the writing for repost here)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Wired Reflex

Carlos had noted Cecil’s ticklishness on multiple occasions, but had never truly taken advantage of it. He himself was ticklish and had always hated when people monopolized on it. Carlos figured Cecil felt the same.

It wasn’t until one night, as they lay in the dark, Carlos tracing nonsense patterns down the soft roundness of Cecil’s stomach that he noticed something odd. They had been laying in bed for some time now, conversation exhausted and sleep creeping. Cecil’s breathing had slowed towards his normal sleeping pattern and Carlos’ fingers slid off the bare stomach of his boyfriend, intending to roll over and find himself sleep.

But as his fingers glanced the sensitive side of Cecil’s stomach, the man jerked. Cecil was still halfway to sleep, but he shuttered a small laugh and took a deep breath. Carlos paused, turned his attention back to his boyfriend in the dimly lit bedroom.

Carlos went back to the smoothing, soothing motions, running the palm of his hand up Cecil’s chest. Cecil settled down again into his initial breathing pattern. Unfortunately for him, now Carlos’ curiosity was piqued.

After a minute, when Carlos was satisfied he had returned to the initial test conditions, his fingers slid down and brushed the same spot. The muscles of Cecil’s stomach jumped and the man made a small huff. Carlos applied a little more pressure, sliding his fingers in circular shapes, expanding the test area.

Cecil made a small sound and his hips moved into Carlos, trying to shift his sensitive skin away from his hand. “Ticklish,” Cecil breathed.

“I noticed.” Carlos breathed it into the ear that was now very close to him. At the same time he dragged his fingers up Cecil’s other side. This time the shutter was full body and the sound from Cecil’s mouth was somewhere between a laugh and a moan. That was a result Carlos could work with.

“Carlos, no!” The words weren’t forceful, but embarrassed and slightly soft from sleep. It was very close to the tone Cecil used in scene. Interesting.

Carlos grinned as the theory took shape in his mind. “Is that a real no?” He crooned. Carlos returned his fingers to Cecil’s sides but didn’t move them. “If it is, use your safe word darling. You remember it?”

A nervous laugh came from his boyfriend. “Yes, I do.”

“Good,” he said and then dug into Cecil’s sides again, slowly at first, waiting to see if his boyfriend would opt out, if perhaps he had miscalculated. Nothing but breathy laughter spilled from his lips. Carlos ticked him further, running his hands from hips to under Cecil’s arms, until the laughing became breathless and the squirming became something more similar to frottage. 

“So sensitive you are.” Carlos couldn’t help the smile he had sprouted at Cecil’s laughter. “Now if my hypothesis is correct…”

Carlos’ hand left its post at Cecil’s waist and slid down to the boxers. Cecil was still gulping air, squirming ever so slightly in Carlos’ hold when fingers moved on his sides. Sure enough though, as Carlos’ hand wandered further he found a hardness, the fabric of Cecil’s boxers slightly damp in spots. If Carlos hadn’t been so intent on treating this like an experiment, he may have lost himself at that discovery.

“I wonder—“ Carlos was processing, planning, weighing the variables and likeness of success. “Hm.” His wandering hand went back to the waistband and pulled the boxers down off Cecil. At the same time the other arm still around his boyfriend tugged at him to roll over.

Cecil took the hint and turned onto his side, slotting his butt against Carlos with, what Carlos observed, more wiggling than what was strictly necessary. “Are— are you doing science on me?” Cecil was breathing heavier, ever so slightly moving his ass against Carlos’ filling erection. It was hard to focus, then. Carlos took a steading breath himself.

“I’m certainly planning on testing this, with your permission of course. You just tell me if you need to stop.” Cecil’s neck was now on full display and Carlos couldn’t resist kissing down it. “Your safe word of course,” Carlos lapped at the skin just behind Cecil’s ear and was rewarded with a gasp.  
“Y-yes. Ah. Carlos!”

The hand around Cecil’s middle began to move again, his fingertips just barely skirting the dark skin. Cecil laughed immediately, squirming against Carlos again, but this time with more attention paid on rubbing his ass against Carlos. And it was good, oh very good, and Carlos tried not to imagine how it would look if he looked down, if he watched his cock slide against the lovely curve of Cecil’s ass. Quickly, Carlos wrapped his other hand around Cecil’s cock, ignored his how boyfriend cried out. He used the wetness Cecil was leaking to slick him ever so slightly.

“What do you think,” Carlos’ voice was rough, heavy already with his own desire. “Think you can come from this? From both at the same time?” Carlos had lowered his voice until the last of it was a whisper right into Cecil’s ear.

And then the radio host was falling apart. Carlos kept a firm grip on his cock, moving his hand just a little as the other ticked up and down Cecil’s side. His boyfriend was jerking and groaning, trying to move both closer and away from the hands on him. He was laughing and moaning and mumbling broken syllables of Carlos’ name, asking him to stop and then pleading for more when Carlos’ hands paused.

Carlos tightening his grip both on the sensitive flesh of Cecil’s side and gave a long, fast stroke to the cock in his other hand. This time he couldn’t help grinding himself against Cecil’s ass. “C’mon baby, come for me,” He hissed.

Cecil let out a high pitched whine and Carlos’ hands moved faster until even that sound was lost to Cecil’s heaving breathing. And then Carlos did make the mistake of kissing Cecil’s shoulder, of looking down between them as Cecil slid against him and he was certain he wasn’t going to make it. He drove his hand faster on Cecil’s cock, gentled the fingers ticking at his stomach, knew Cecil was close from the way he had closed his eyes and was trying to grab at air like it could help him.

And then Cecil’s breath caught in the loveliest sound and the cock in Carlos’ hand was throbbing and coming hot liquid across his palm. Carlos stilled his tickling hand, used it to grasp tightly at Cecil’s waist and thrust hard a few last times, because he was so close, so close—

Carlos’ own orgasm hit him like a hot pulse of white light and he came, still in his boxers. Cecil was still gasping for breath, but he rolled over to press a kiss to his boyfriend’s lips.

Carlos laughed as soon as they parted, “So, very ticklish then?” Cecil, somehow, still managed to blush.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing this kink, hope I did it justice!


End file.
